


Intake

by AlexBarton



Series: Two Idiots and a Dog in Bed-Stuy [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: Loki has been banished to Earth for atonement in the hopes it will change him for the better, like Thor.





	Intake

Tony stares over the table at Thor. “What do you mean Loki has been banished to Midgard – Earth? We don’t want him here.”

“Trust me I do not wish to be here either.”

Thor kicked Loki under the table. “I am truly sorry Stark. My father has decreed that Loki be banished to Midgard to atone for his crimes against your people.”

“He’s dangerous!” Tony exclaimed, “How is that supposed to be an atonement?!”

“He has had his magic bound by our mother. He can only perform magic that does not harm anyone.”

An awkward silence fell, Loki looking bored as he stared at the ceiling.

“What exactly can you do Loki?” Steve asked.

The raven-haired Asgardian seemed taken-aback. “Several things. I am assuming that you ask about what I can do for _you_.”

Steve nodded.

“I am a master seiðrmadr. I can build and rebuild, heal, and transport, among many other things.”

Thor took a deep breath but remained silent at Loki’s scathing look.

“Uh oh. I don’t like that. What was that?” Tony asked.

“Seiðr is not commonly practiced among men in Asgard. It is seen as _unmanly_ ,” Loki sneered at the last word, “But I am Jotnar and do not care for the social customs of Asgard.”

Thor’s face darkened. “You are Asgardian, brother, and regardless, I do not wish any more shame upon-“

“Upon who? The House of Odin? He has forsworn me, brother, as you well know.”

“As fascinating as this is,” Tony interrupted, “We have other priorities. Loki can be useful and we don’t care about magic being unmanly here because we don’t have that many magic users.”

Thor was silent and looked at Steve for his opinion.

Steve shrugged, “Look if he can heal people and help rebuild cities, I don’t care how he does it.”

Some tension left Loki’s shoulders. “Splendid. Now that we have concluded this-“ he stood to rise, but Tony shook his head.

“We need to get you in the Avengers Tower system so you can get a room, passport, ID card, blahblahblah. And we’ll have to assign you a handler for when Thor isn’t around.”

Loki sat down slowly. “Proceed.”

“What is your full name, birthplace, birthdate, hair colour, eye colour, and height for the ID and passport?”

At that, the tension radiating from both Loki and Thor ramped up three notches.

“Loki… Friggason, for my name.” Loki felt Thor start in surprise, “Birthplace is Jotunheim; I do not know the precise date, but the Midgardian year would have been 965 after the birth of your Christ. Hair colour is currently black. Eye colour is green. Height is six feet and two inches, currently.”

“What do you mean 'currently'?” Tony asks, eyes narrowed.

“I am a shapeshifter. My hair is naturally red, but such is uncommon among Asgardians, so I use magic to change it to a more acceptable colour. And when I shapeshift, my height changes relative to who or what I am shifting to.”

“Great. I don’t suppose we can ask you to not shapeshift while here? Otherwise what’s the point of an ID photo.”

Loki smirked, “You certainly may ask. But I make no promises.”

Thor sighed, “Brother.”

Steve shifted forward in his seat. “Look, Loki, we may not be able to refuse you being here, but you shapeshifting could cause some problems if you don’t match your ID. We’re just trying to make things easier for everyone, including you.”

Loki was silent for a few moments. “I will not stop shifting. But I agree to not shift when my ID is necessary. Will that suffice?”

“We’ll take it,” Tony agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so as someone who practices Seiðr, I find it really interesting that historically men were seen as ergi (weak/unmanly) for practicing, while women were lauded if they became shieldmaidens. An interesting juxtaposition, especially regarding modern times too.
> 
> Also, it kills me inside that they don't make Loki's last name Friggason because that boy may not be Odin's or Laufey's, but he is definitely Frigga's and he knows it. But whatevs.


End file.
